


Kiss me slowly (under the mistletoe).

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: I am posting all of the Holiday ficlets that I am currently working on and have posted here per request from some of you guys so that you  can access them easier.  I still have quite a few to write so I will post them here as I write them.  Enjoy guys!  The ship/prompt as well as if it is NSFW will all be posted in the summary section of each chapter.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus." and "You know, when you said Christmas Party, this isn’t what I was expecting."
> 
> AgentCorp.

It’d been a causal comment made weeks before the Thanksgiving Holiday. It’d be an offhand thing, not meant to change anything, not mean to be remembered, but it’d stuck with Alex, rocked her to the core.

It’d just been a simple conversation about Christmas traditions. Winn had talked animatedly about making and decorating cookies with his mother the morning of Christmas, laughing hard with tears in his eyes about the shear number of them his mother had to eat overnight that had been left for Santa. Kara had followed, telling story after story about how Jeremiah never would quite let her fly home with the Christmas tree for fear of someone seeing her, which lead to too many hilarious events of him tying up the trees on the car and the tree subsequently falling off. James talked about his Grandma’s apple pie, giving details about it that made Alex’s mouth water. Then the group had turned to Lena, the excitement and entustiam shining on their faces. No one seemed to notice the conflict ranging inside Lena’s head except Alex.

She wanted to lie. She could early make up a story about Lex and snow ball fights or Lionel and Christmas toys, but that didn’t seem right. Instead, Lena had gone for the truth.

“We had a family dinner and open one present each,” Lena said, trying to manage a smile.

The group had moved on, but Alex hadn’t forgotten. Alex had vowed to change that.

Lena really should have known then that Alex would remember, that Alex would be the one trying to make it right. Because she’d wiggled her way into Lena’s heart over months and months. Lena really should have known.

—

Lena groans, rolling over to see the barely there sunlight that speaks through her curtains to slap her hand across her alarm clock. It doesn’t stop the ringing, Lena’s brain telling her that it’s the doorbell. She thinks about not answering, wanting to sleep in on this rare Saturday off before Christmas.

She finally moves out of the warmth of her bed, wrapping up I her robe to tell the person ringing her doorbell to go away. She knows who it is. If she wasn’t half conscious and still sleepy, she’d be able to realize it. Instead, Lena opens the door, eyes wide and surprised when she sees Alex standing there.

Alex doesn’t wait for Lena to speak, just walks in, carrying at least ten bags.

“What are you doing?” Lena asks the second that Alex begins to unpack actual baking sheets from one of the backs.

“We’re starting a Christmas tradition,” Alex says, sending Lena that effortless smile that makes her heart thud in her chest. She’s convinced sometimes that Alex can hear it but just is too nice to say anything. “We’re gonna make cookies, make you a stocking, go take a picture with Santa, open presents with Kara, and then go to the DEO Christmas party.” Alex seems exited. Lena wants to be annoyed, but she can’t bring herself to ignore her hopeful smile.

“Alex, I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus.”

“Oh please,” Alex scoffs, still pulling out different colored frostings from the bag of goodies she brought with her. “Can you image how cute it’ll be?” And dammit, Lena’s heart thumps in her chest again, betraying every protest that she wants to let fall from her lips.

“Fine,” Lena grins, “but we’re going this my way. I’m going to shower and get dressed. You are going to make eggs, cut up some fruit, and make me coffee first.”

Alex doesn’t even protest.

—

“Ok,” Alex grins almost two hours later, gesturing wildly to the two plates of sugar cookies. “We’re going to decorate these bad boys.” Alex grabs the two trays to sit them on the dinning room table. “I’ve got red, white, green, and sprinkles,” Alex says, grinning, well, like a kid on Christmas.

Lena humors Alex, or so she’d tell people, but really she’s enjoying herself a lot.

They both sit in silence, concentrating on outlining their cookie stocking. Lena chances a glance at Alex. She’s looking at the cookie, smiling big, and Lena feels that pull again, that need to be close to Alex.

Alex picks it up as soon as she’s done, biting into the cookie with entirely too much frosting on it.

“That’s delicious,” Alex grins, red frosting all over her lips, and Lena can’t stop herself. She reaches over, wiping some of the frosting off Alex’s lips. Lena slides her finger in her own mouth, cleaning it off. The darkening of Alex’s eyes is unmistakable. Lena would never admit it, but she takes her time dragging her finger out of her mouth.

It takes an hour to decorate the cookies, and they only end up with twenty to take to Kara because let’s face it, eating them as soon as they were decorated was part of the fun of it.

—

Making a stocking involves going to Kara’s apartment. She’s out with her boyfriend, leaving the two of them alone. Alex and Lena’s stocking have their names on them, the House of El symbol stitched into Kara’s while Alex’s is covered with DNA helix and test tubes.

“Present number one,” Alex says, pulling a box out from under the tree to give to Lena. She upwraps it slowly, surprised that anyone had even gotten her anything. It’s a red stocking, exactly like Alex and Kara’s. Hers has the L Corp logo on it, a microscope, and a tube of lip stick. The tears spring to Lena’s eyes immediately.

“I love it,” Lena whispers.

“Then we need to put your name on it,” Alex grins, producing a tube of puff paint that’s silver and sparkly just like Kara and Alex’s.

Lena takes her time to nearly write her name before Alex grabs it, walks over to the mantle, and pins it right next to her own. Lena just stares at it, emotions threatening to betray her as Alex smiles at her. And it’s that Alex Danvers smile that’s soft and hopefully and Lena’s damn heart does that stupid thud thing in her chest that takes her breath for a second.

“Thank you,” Lena says so tenderly.

“What are friends for?” Alex laughs it off, and that thud of Lena’s heart turns into a pang of sorrow instantly.

—

The mall is packed. Alex gets them coffee while Lena waits in line, unable to believe that she’s waiting in line to take a picture with Santa. The youngest female CEO in the country, drinking a peppermint latte with the Director of a secret government organization, waiting to meet Santa. It’s absurd really.

When they walk up, Lena moves to stand next to the jolly man, but Alex isn’t having any of that. After some prodding, they sit on each of Santa’s knees. It’s embarrassing how happy it makes Lena to watch Alex be so exited about this.

Alex pays twenty dollars for two copies of the picture. When the woman tell her and her girlfriend to have a great Christmas, Alex just smiles shyly, but doesn’t correct her. And there Lena’s heart goes, thudding in her chest.

—

“You guys are here,” Kara squeals in excitement when they finally enter her apartment, running over to take the bags from Lena.

“We got lunch and had to go by Lena’s to get these,” Alex says, head inclining to the presents.

“Let’s get to opening them,” Kara claps her hands, leading the two of them over to the tree.

Lena watches Kara rip through her present from Alex, barely able to contain the super strength that Lena knows she has. Kara pulls out a new sweater, a bright blue that Lena can already see Kara wearing over a button up at CatCo. There is more in the box, Kara’s eyes going wide as she pulls out a very nice pair of brown boots. “You got these?” Kara asks, holding them close to her chest.

“Being the Director has some perks,” Alex grins before she laughs. “Except you know I have zero connections and Cat got those for me.”

Kara throws herself at Alex to wrap her in a hug.

“Now mine,” Lena says as she hands Kara her present. Kara’s fingers flex and extend in a “gimmie” gesture before she pulls it from Lena’s hand. Kara opens it quickly, pulling out a notebook and pen.

“When you write in it, it automatically updates to a word document on your computer. You can even save and date from the notebook itself. I thought it’d be easier to note on some of your more remote interviews.”

Kara’s grin is infectious as she throws herself at Lena too who now gets the full, barely contained strength hug from Kara since finding out about Supergirl.

“Mine next,” Kara squeals, disguarding her gifts to pull two out, handing them to Alex and Lena quickly.

They open them slowly, Lena can feel the excitement radiating off Alex even though it’s more subdued than Kara had been.

Tears spring to Lena’s eyes immediately at the gift. It’s a Christmas ornament that says, “Danvers Family Christmas 2018” with five stockings on it. They read Alex, Kara, Lena, J’onn, and Eliza. It’s everything Lena ever could imagine these amazing people giving her.

“Kara, it’s perfect,” Lena gushes, holding the ornament close to her heart, tears in her eyes. Kara hugs her again, but like always, Alex is the steadying presence who reaches across to intertwine their fingers.

“What’d you get?” Lena asks Alex.

Alex holds up two shirts, one a nice blue button up, and the other a thick flannel. Lena knows that both of them are going to look sinfully good on Alex.

“My turn,” Alex says exitedly, pulling a box from under the tree to give Lena.

Lena opens it, revealing a beautiful silver bracket with little diamonds that look like snowflakes. “Alex it’s beautiful,” Lena says, looking between Alex and the braclet.

“Press the clasp and say something,” Alex says. Lena is confused but does it anyone.

“Hello,” she says, and she hears the sound of her voice come through what has to be a speaker in Alex’s leather band on her wrist.

“I know my phone doesn’t always work where we are and sometimes you need to tell me things in a pinch. Now we can do that, and I’ll always only be as far away as that braclet.”

It’s thoughtful, protective, only in a way that Alex Danvers can be, that quiet resolve to keep everyone safe. But Lena’s mind sores with being able to tell Alex good morning as soon as she wakes up, tell her goodnight before she goes to bed.

Lena doesn’t speak because she’s too afraid that her voice will betray her. Instead, she hands Alex her present. Alex opens it slowly, revealing a beautiful brown box that contains a silver watch with a light blue face. It’s beautiful, absolutely intricate work that Alex can appreciate the craftsmanship of.

“Do you remember when you had to get dressed up for that meeting?” Lena asks, and Alex nods slowly. “You looked amazing in those gray pants, blue shirt, and grey vest, but this watch really would have completed the look.”

Alex blushes, hard at the complement, and as Lena looks between Alex and Kara, she’s never been more thankful for them.

—

Alex rings Lena’s doorbell at exactly 6:00 PM that night. When Lena opens it, Alex’s eyes widen in absolute shock at Lena’s tight green dress.

“Uh you look amazing,” Alex says as Lena’s face changes as she takes in Alex’s jeans and Christmas sweater.

“Don’t worry,” Alex grins. “I got you one.” Alex holds up another Chrtimas sweater that’s gaudy and silly and perfect. Lena gets changed and takes Alex’s hand as they head to the waiting car outside.

When they walk in, Lena’s eyes are wide at the sight of it.

“You know,” Lena says, stopping Alex at the top of the stairs, “when you said Christmas party, this isn’t what I was expecting.”

“Is that why you were wearing a dress?” Alex asks.

“Of course. Luthor family Christmas dinner was all about getting dressed up in your finest. It certainly wasn’t,” Lena looks around, “eggnog, pizza, and beer pong.”

Alex laughs as she leads Lena down stairs, Alex never leaving her side.

—

Hours later when Alex and Lena have both had too much eggnog, Alex pulls Lena out onto the balcony, grinning shyly at her.

“I’ve got one more surprise,” Alex says, cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

“Mistletoe,” Alex grins, looking up at it hanging above them.

Lena looks up too, heart thudding in her chest at the implication of it.

“If you don’t want to it’s ok,” Alex gets out before Lena surges forward, kissing her because she’s only wanted to for a year. The kiss goes from a firm press of lips to a soft exploration, Alex’s hands pulling Lena close by the loops of her jeans. Lena finally gets the feel of Alex’s hair between her fingertips as Alex dips her tongue into Lena’s mouth. They kiss and kiss and kiss and Alex’s body burns while Lena’s heart thuds in her chest. When they finally pull back, Alex’s lips are red from Lena’s lipstick.

“Merry Christmas Lena,” Alex says.

Lena just kisses her again and again, never really intending on stopping.

Kissing Alex under the mistletoe will be something she’ll talk about for years to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do NOT throw that snowball or else."
> 
> AgentCorp.

It’d started innocently enough, Ruby chucking a snowball at Alex the minute she’d stepped out onto the back porch. It’d lead to an all out brawl between Alex, Kara, and Ruby.

The teenager was fast but absolutely no match for a cunning DEO agent and super speed. Sam and Lena watched from the kitchen, drinking spiked hot chocolate while Ruby tried to hold her own against the onslaught of rapid fire snowballs. Lena watched Alex prepare them while Kara threw them, launching them at quick speeds across the yard.

“Should we help her?” Sam asks just as a massive snowball falls right on Ruby’s head.

“She started it,” Lena responds, taking another sip of her drink.

When Sam deems they’ve been outside too long, Lena walks outside with her to help wrangle the child and two adult children who are currently happily making snow angels.

“It’s cold out,” Sam says. “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” Lena watches Kara and Ruby begrudgingly walk into the house before Alex comes walking up, mischievous grin on her face.

She produces a snowball from behind her back.

“Do not throw that snowball or else,” Lena warns, tone stern.

“Or else what?” Alex teases as she steps closer.

“I won’t kiss you for a month,” Lena threatens.

“Yeah right,” Alex snorts back, still inching closer.

“I won’t have sex with you for a week,” Lena teases, knowing that’s in jest.

“Never,” Alex continues closer until she can kiss Lena. Alex’s face is freezing as her icy lips press to Lena’s. Lena moves her hands up to Alex’s cheeks, trying to warm them as Alex’s lips stay locked with Lena’s.

Alex’s tongue runs over Lena’s lips just as Lena feels icy, cold snow all over her front. Lena pushes back just as Alex dashes into the house.

“I’m going to kill you,” Lena yells after Alex, but she can’t help but smile at the silly woman that she loves more than anything.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone."
> 
> AgentCorp.

Lena’s nursing a glass of wine, wearing sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Because it’s Christmas and despite everything she finds herself alone. James had flown to DC to spend Christmas with Lucy and her family. Nia has taken Winn home with her for the holidays to meet her family. Kara and Alex were in Midvale with their Mother leaving Lena completely alone. She’d drowned her sorrow over it in almost two bottles of wine, electing to take a hot bath earlier in the day to try to enjoy the day off.

Just as Lena pours the last drops of a third bottle of wine into her glass, there is a soft knock on her door. Lena’s surprised before she remembers that Eve told her she’d send her something.

When Lena opens the door, she’s absolutely shocked to see Alex standing there, holding a wrapped gift in one hand and another bag that smells like mouth watering food in the other.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks softly.

“There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone,” Alex says as she walks into the house, moving with ease around Lena’s kitchen.

“Alex,” Lena says, interrupting Alex’s movements, “you don’t have to do this. You need to spend the holiday with your family.”

“We did Christmas dinner yesterday because I want to be here, with you,” Alex says quietly. “You’re important to me Lena, and I,” Alex stops, “we should dig in.” Alex finishes as she gestures to the food that she has been sitting out.

It’s ham and mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese and bread and green beans and everything that a Christmas dinner should be. There is even apple pie.

Lena sits down as Alex dishes the hot food onto plates. She watches Alex grab the wine cork to open another bottle, pouring herself a glass before putting it on the table in front of Lena. They eat in silence, Lena barely able to believe Alex is there.

“That was really good Alex, thank you,” Lena says as she cleans their plates, trying desperately to ignore the heaviness that had settled over them throughout their silent meal. It’s the same silence that had been there two weeks ago when Lena had risked it all and kissed Alex just for Alex to stammer away and never bring it up again. Lena had accepted it then, that Alex was just going to be her friend. Now, watching Alex fidget nervously in her apartment, it’s hard to believe that friends is all it is.

“I got you something,” Alex says nervously, gesturing to the present sitting on the table. Lena carries it to the living room, gingerly sitting it down on the coffee table. Alex joins her, not saying a single word.

Lena opens the gift and can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at the cool leather that she takes in her hands to pull from the box. It’s a women’s leather jacket, clearly real from the smell of it. It has buttons and zippers and looks just as badass as Alex’s.

“You always like mine,” Alex smiles, and Lena can’t admit that it has everything to do with the way the jacket looks on Alex and not the jacket specifically.

“And you can wear it on my bike,” Alex grins.

“Thank you,” Lena smiles softly, “I love it.”

Alex looks like she wants to say something, eyes wide like she’s having an intense internal debate with herself before she seems to decide against speaking. Lena watches Alex’s head tilt slowly side to side before she takes a deep breath and clasps her hands together.

“I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone,” Alex says, “because I never want you to be alone again.”

There it is, that blooming hope that Alex feels the same, burning in Lena’s chest. And Alex is the one that could water it or squash it with simple words.

“Over the last few months, I’ve completely fallen for you. When I didn’t know you felt the same, it was easy. I could be just your friend forever if it meant having you there. And then you kissed me, and the power of it all took me by surprise. And then I realized how much you could hurt me, how easily you could shatter me, and I just swore that being your friend was enough. But yesterday all I could think about was you here alone. I never want you to be alone again Lena. If you’ll have me, I want to be that person.”

New tears fill Lena’s eyes, wine glass completely forgotten as her eyes meet Alex’s.

Lena wants to say lots of things but they’d feel like nothing compared to just leaning in and kissing Alex. Kissing Alex like she’ll never kiss anyone again. Like a kiss on Christmas will be the last time she has a first real kiss with someone. And she knows as Alex’s lips move against her own, she’ll never be alone on Christmas again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don’t go to sleep right now, Santa’s not coming."
> 
> AgentCorp. NSFW.

“She’s asleep,” Alex says as she enters the room, only a cinnamon scented candle lighting it.

“Good.” Lena says from her place lounging on the bed. “Come here.”

Alex wastes no time climbing on top of her wife, pushing her weight down on Lena as she brings their mouths together.

Lena runs her nails over Alex’s back, digging lightly through her pajama top as she wraps her legs around Alex’s hips to pull her in.

Alex pulls back just slightly to kiss Lena’s cheek before she kisses her more firmly, tongue swiping quickly into her mouth. It’s an easy rhythm at this point, they’ve kissed millions of times.

Alex’s tongue is hot in Lena’s mouth, commanding like it always is, like Lena absolutely loves.

Alex pulls away, biting Lena’s bottom lip as she does.

Lena legs move from Alex’s back to the bed, letting Alex press her pelvis into Lena’s center.

“Fuck,” Lena husks just as the unmistakable sound of little feet in the hallway stops them.

Alex groans; climbing off Lena to deal with their daughter.

“Whatcha doing?” Alex asks as she opens the door, catching their four year old tiptoeing from her room towards the living room.

“Mama, I heard Santa,” she whispers.

“Santa wouldn’t be here this early baby, but you have to go to sleep. If you aren’t asleep he won’t be able to come in.”

Lily nods, tiptoeing back to her room.

“Go to sleep baby so Santa can come,” Alex tells her, walking over to place a kiss to her head.

She settles into bed, closing her eyes right.

Lena is still in the same place Alex left her when she gets back.

Alex doesn’t say anything, just crawls back on top of Lena, kissing her cheek before moving to nip along her neck. Alex runs her tongue down Lena’s neck, flicking it back and forth over her sensitive skin. Alex bites just above her collar bone, sucking the skin until it’s pink. Lena’s fingers tangle in Alex’s hair as Alex continues to trail kisses up her nexk to her ear. Alex sucks her earlobe into her mouth, releasing it with a wet pop as her hands move between their bodies to untie the the robe that Lena is wearing.

Alex pushes it to the side, revealing Lena’s breasts and stomach to her.

Alex keeps kissing lower, to the tops of Lena’s breast. As she is about to take Lena’s nipple into her mouth, there is an unmistakable clattering in their living room.

“Fuck,” Lena groans as Alex stands, already heading to the hallway.

Alex walks into the kitchen, finding her daughter looking wide eyed at the knocked over milk meant for Santa.

“I thought I heard him Mama. I wanted to check and see if he’d eaten the cookies,” Lilly says, and Alex’s entire heart melts.

She cleans up the milk, putting out a fresh glass for Santa before ushering Lilly back to bed.

“Do not get up again,” Alex says, soft of sternly but also sort of softly because Alex really can’t be stern with her all that well.

When Alex gets back, Lena has taken off her underwear, clearly ready to get to it.

Alex kisses her, Lena’s fingers tangling in her hair again, already pushing Alex down to her chest.

Alex swirls her tongue around Lena’s nipple, moving down to suck it into her mouth. She bites down hard, knowing Lena loves it. She soothe the bite with her tongue, flicking it quickly over Lena’s hard bud.

Alex moves lower, kissing and sucking down to her belly button, dipping her tongue into it to swirl around. Lena squirms prompting Alex to kiss lower. Lena’s legs fall open more to accommodate Alex.

Alex’s tongue moves through Lena’s folds just as the unmistakable sound of their daughters door closing sounds through the house.

Alex marches out quickly, a whine leaving Lena’s mouth.

“If you don’t go to sleep right now,” Alex says sternly, “Santa’s not coming.”

Alex watches Lilly scamper back into her room, jumping under the covers.

“I mean it Lilly. Santa won’t stop if you get out of bed one more time.”

“Going to sleep Mama,” Lilly says, holding her eyes closed tight.

When Alex gets back, Lena is still lying there, looking back at Alex with hopeful eyes.

It only takes Alex a minute to make Lena come, legs shaking, Lena biting down on her hand to contain the moan.

Alex moves back up to kiss her, just as Lena pushes at Alex’s chest to flip them.

“You know she’s going to be up at like 5 AM, right?” Alex asks as Lena starts to work on pushing Alex’s pajama shirt up.

“It’ll be worth it,” Lena grins back.

Alex barely gets two hours of sleep before Lilly is waking them up, excitedly screaming that Santa came.

It’s everything Lena has ever wanted as she watches Alex start to put toys together.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Why in the world would you want to go to the mall a few days before Christmas?” Lena huffs, dodging people with bags and children running around as best as she can while still holding her girlfriend’s hand.

Alex just sends her a grin back, not saying a word, continuing to lead them through the obnoxious shopping crowd. When they finally reach an opening, Alex stops, and Lena finally feels like she can breathe again.

“What is so important…” Lena begins, just as she follows Alex’s gaze to where Alex is currently looking. It’s a huge area, covered with Christmas trees, presents, fake snow; and even a train that you can ride on. A line wraps around the set, anxious parents, energetic children, and bored teenagers litter the line. Lena finally sees what they’re all waiting for, a man sitting in the middle dressed like Santa Claus, laughing uproariously with a small child. Alex’s face is pure excitement.

“I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus,” Lena says, but she knows from the way Alex tugs her towards the line, it’s a weak protest.

“Alex this is silly,” Lena comments from where they stand, knowing it’ll take at least half an hour to get to Santa himself.

“No, it isn’t,” Alex says, face turning serious. “You said you didn’t have pictures with Santa when you were little.”

“Lillian Luthor certainly didn’t go to malls, much less stand amongst the peasants wearing cheap polyester to sit her daughter and son on a man’s lap who smelled like whiskey and ham,” Lena adds even though the reality of it all makes her sad.

“Well, in the Danvers-Luthor household, we take Santa pictures. And besides,” Alex says grinning that award winning smile, “we need a photo for our Christmas card.”

That causes Lena to stop completely. “You,” Lena hates the way her voice trembles, “you want to send out Christmas cards?”

“Of course,” Alex responds. “It’s always something I thought I’d do with my future family one day.”

Lena’s eyes shine with tears. She doesn’t have to speak before Alex pulls her close. “I know it hasn’t even been a year, but I want this picture to show our kids one day.”

Lena just nods, too caught up in the emotion Alex always makes her feel.

“Now,” Alex grins, “what are you doing to ask Santa for?”

“A Bentley,” Lena sasses, smile wide on her face as she walks over to take her seat on Santa’s lap.

Alex just shakes her heard, sauntering off after her beautiful girlfriend who looks like a super model sitting next to the mall Santa.

Alex pays for two copies of the picture, smiling wide at how genuinely happy they both look.

“You should put this on your desk at the DEO,” Lena comments knowing her badass, strikes fear in agents girlfriend, wouldn’t do that.

“Only if you’ll hang it up in the lobby at L Corp,” Alex sasses back.

“How will I strike fear in the investors and board if I do that?”

“You have all the fear inducing ability of a chihuahua who can’t find his favorite pillow to take a nap in,” Alex teases even though she knows work mode Lena is different than her Lena.

“Keep talking and you’ll be taking a picture with Santa next year by yourself,” Lena teases.

The light hearted feeling of the whole trip, the way her heart lights up at the sight of the picture, Alex’s hand still gripping her own as they make their way back through the mall, Lena knows she’s going to hang that damn picture up at L Corp for the entire world to see.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, did you spike the eggnog?" and "Kissing in the snow."
> 
> AgentReign.

“I’m going to do it,” Sam says resolutely.

“Do what?” Lena asks from her desk, not even looking up from her work.

“Tell Alex,” Sam says, causing her best friend to look up at her.

“Tell her what?” Lena asks until she watches Sam’s face transform from resolve to pure panic. “Oh,” Lena exclaims, “tell her you like her?”

Sam nods, but she doesn’t look so sure anymore.

—

By nine, the Christmas party is in full swing, Kara’s entire apartment filled to the brim with people happily chatting away.

Sam spots Alex filling up her eggnog in the kitchen, having to weave through bodies to make her way over.

“I didn’t realize you liked eggnog,” Sam comments as she walks up, reaching for the spoon to scoop some into her own cup.

“I don’t,” Alex grins at her just as Sam takes a sip.

“Wait,” Sam says as the taste settles over her tongue, “did you spike the eggnog?”

“Just a little bourbon,” Alex responds, flashing a small flask from the inside of her jacket at Sam. Sam just takes another sip, hoping that the burn of the alcohol will quell her uneasy feeling about what she wants to tell Alex. Sam opens her mouth before Kara’s sudden outburst has it snapping shut.

“It’s snowing,” Kara squeals, causing most people in the room to head towards the windows, watching the flakes fall slowly at first before the intensity picks up. Some people head home, not wanting to drive in it. Others run to the balcony, trying to catch the snow on their tongues. The rest head down to the front of the apartment building, looking in awe at the white stuff that rains from the sky.

They stand there until a light coating is on the ground, most going back inside due to the cold.

“This is beautiful,” Sam comments at the way the snow catches the light from the Christmas lights that hang from lamp posts.

“It is,” Alex says back; awestruck. Sam’s looking up so she has no idea Alex is looking at her when she says it.

“I’ve got to tell you aonething,” Sam says quietly, heart hammering in her chest.

She turns towards Alex who looks at her curiously. Alex’s cheeks are red from the cold, looking even more adorable than she’d looked when she first put the beanie on her head.

Alex reaches up, gently brushing a few pieces of snow out of Sam’s hair. It’s immediately replaced by more that falls.

“Alex, I,” Sam begins before Alex stops her, moving quietly to crash their lips together. Alex’s face is cold, lips chapped slightly from the wind, but Sam’s never felt anything better than having Alex’s lips pressed against her own.

They kiss and kiss until the snow falls harder, blanketing the ground around them. They kiss until Alex’s hands start to wonder, Sam’s tangling firmly in red locks.

Alex pulls back, barely an inch. “I’m sorry,” Alex stammers. “It’s just that you’re so pretty and I like you so much and with the lamp post glow behind you and the snow in your hair, I just couldn’t help it,” Alex rants.

“Alex,” Sam says stopping her. “I am not complaining.” Sam leans in again, kissing her one more time for good measure.

“I like you so much,” Sam says, breath coming out in puffs as she exhales.

“I like you so much too,” Alex responds. They kiss again, mouths parting this time to get closer. Alex tastes like eggnog and bourbon, like snow at Christmas, like home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Winter proposal."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Alright spill,” Sam says once they’re all sitting, eyes scanning from Alex to the other people in the room. Kara gives her a confused, skeptical shoulder raise. Jess and Eve exchange looks, having no idea why they’d been summoned to Alex’s apartment with strict instructions not to tell Lena.

“I,” Alex starts, hands ringing together nervously.

“If you are thinking about breaking up with Lena, I am going to kill you,” Jess says, fire in her eyes, and Alex knows she’s serious.

“Of course not,” Alex says, jumping to stand. “Well, the four of you are Lena’s best friends. I want your permission to,” Alex takes a deep breath, weaving her hand through her hair over and over, “to ask her to marry me.”

Kara gasps, hand flying over her mouth. Sam grins wide at Alex. And to Alex’s absolute shock, Jess and Eve start crying.

“Did I say something wrong?” Alex asks, looking concerned at their sad faces.

“She’s just going to be so happy,” Eve comments. Jess just gives a teary nod.

“You have my permission,” Kara says softly, like she can’t quite believe what is happening. “Mine too,” Sam responds, grinning at Alex like she couldn’t be happier for her.

“Good,” Alex says, “because I need your help.”

This gets the sadness right out of Eve and Jess, looking up with excited faces. “Jess, I need her ring size.”

“5.5 for her left ring finger,” Jess ticks off to Alex’s surprise. “What?” Jess scoffs. “I am paid to know everything about her.”

“Fair,” Alex shrugs. “Kara I need you to get her to the waterfront Friday at 7 without making it obvious or weird. Sam, I need you to go with me to pick out a ring. Eve, I need you to keep her busy and unaware while Sam and I do that.”

“I don’t think I can lie to her,” Eve says, eyes wide.

“You don’t have to lie. You two are going to dinner Tuesday and shopping Thursday. I am not telling you which day we are going. No lies,” Alex grins like she has thought of everything.

“Deal,” Eve grins. Alex feels lighter when they all leave her apartment, more ready than she imagined to make Lena her fiancé.

—

Alex and Sam get a flat tire on the way to the jewelry store. The ring she’d picked out already isn’t available in Lena’s size even with resizing, and Alex feels like she’s drowning as she looks through the rows and rows of rings, staring helplessly at the options. Lena wanted silver. Alex knew that. Lena wanted a cushion cut in a large diamond with smaller diamonds around it. Her exact words when they’d talked about it a few months ago were, “big but not gaudy.”

“What am I going to do?” Alex turns to Sam, wide eyed like she’s going to run the second the door opens.

“Relax,” Sam says as she pulls out her phone. She scrolls and scrolls, taking at least ten minutes to pull up an old email.

“Here,” Sam says, turning her phone to show Alex a few rings attached to an old email. Alex notices the date immediately.

“That was our first date,” Alex whispers.

“She was absolutely smitten with you. The picking out rings thing was a joke, but she loved these,” Sam says, handing the phone over to Alex. Alex shows it to the sales associate who helps narrow down the choices. Alex’s heart beats faster, eyes going wide, when the associate pulls a ring out from the back of a caninet.

“That’s it,” Alex says, chancing a glance at Sam. Sam’s nodding, eyes locked on the ring. It takes no time to get it sized, in a bag, and for them to head back to Alex’s place.

—

“God I missed just hanging out with you,” Lena says, barely able to contain her laughter as she walks from the restaurant with her arm looped through Kara’s.

“Not my fault you’re always hanging out with Alex,” Kara grins at her best friend.

“It’s crazy,” Lena says. “She brought me lunch today. It’s only been six hours since I saw her last, and I already miss her.”

“That’s good though,” Kara says as she leads Lena to the water front. “Isn’t wanting to be with someone what love is all about?”

“I’d say so,” Lena responds back before she stops, eyes wide at the sight of Alex standing in the exact spot they’d first kissed. She’s wearing dress pants and a blue button up, and Lena just wants to move towards her. It seems like it takes forever as the snow softly starts to fall, picking up speed as Lena just stares at Alex. Because Alex looks nervous. Alex isn’t supposed to be there. Lena’s heart has the nerve to hope.

“Go over there,” Kara encourages, watching as Lena begins to step closer.

“Hi,” Alex says, nose red from the cold. She’s clearly been there for a little while.

“Hi baby,” Lena says back, taking Alex’s hands before she leans forward to kiss her cheek.

Lena doesn’t notice Sam, Jess, and Eve joining Kara behind them. The snow picks up, flakes filling Lena’s hair making her look even more beautiful.

“When Kara told me you liked me, I was pretty sure she must have hit her head,” Alex laughs. “Lena you’re everything to me. Every single sensation that people use to describe happiness. Driving down back roads, music blasting, the first sunshine after a long winter, every single thing about being happy is how I feel when I look at you, when I think about you, when I hold you. I want to be with you forever,” Alex says, letting go of her hand to reach into her pocket to pull out the box. “Lena Luthor,” Alex says as she drops down to one knee, “will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Lena whispers like she can’t quite believe it’s happening.

Alex stands, and Lena feels like everything goes from still and quiet to moving and loud in an instant before strong arms wrap around her, pulling Lena crashing into Alex. They kiss and kiss and kiss until the chorus of cheers and claps have them pulling apart.

Alex’s hands shake as she pulls the ring from the box, almost dropping it into the collecting snow, as she moves to slide it on Lena’s finger.

“Honey, it’s perfect,” Lena grins as she holds it up to admire it.

“I’m glad,” Alex smiles, nervous energy still radiating off her body.

“I love you Alex,” Lena says as she kisses her again.

“I love you too honey,” Alex says back.

Sam gets a picture of the two locked in the embrace, Lena’s ring shining in the streetlights, as the snow falls around them. It’s the easist choice of a Holiday card photo Alex has ever made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, you’ll burn the house down."
> 
> AgentReign.

“Do we have everything?” Ruby yells excitedly, sliding into the kitchen in socked feet.

“I’ve got two soda cans, a tea light candle, this corn stuff, a knife, a lighter, and a bowl,” Alex says as she looks around the table at the ingredients. “That’s everything right?”

“Should be,” Ruby grins. “Ok, step one,” she says as she looks down at the paper. “Cut a rectangular shape the pull out the tab to make an opening for the popcorn.”

Alex does as told, being as careful as she can with a knife in front of Ruby.

“Now cut a circle around the other can,” Ruby reads before Alex gets to work on that task.

“Symmetrically, mark 4 points on the bottom of the can, then draw straight lines taking reference to the marked points. Join the two lines to make a U shape and cut along the marked lines,” Ruby says as she holds up the printed pictures to show Alex exactly what it’s supposed to look like.

“Mark a line on each of the can limbs. The width is 1cm approximately. Cut four small strips and the fold it down,” Ruby watches as Alex works, gently cutting and folding the delicate can.

“Now flatten the bottom with a hammer so that it is flat for the candle,” Ruby says. Alex lets her go this part after making sure her fingers are clear from the hammer.

Just as Alex sets the candle in the can and lights a match, Sam comes through the front door. “I’m home,” she yells before her eyes land on Alex, holding a burning match. Sam scams to an equally quilty looking Ruby.

“No,” she says before either can protest, “you will burn the house down.”

“But we’re making something that pops popcorn,” Ruby whines.

“See that microwave over there? It does the job just fine,” Sam says walking over. She takes the matches from Alex and sticks them in her pocket. “Santa is coming tomorrow; and we can’t burn the house down or spend tonight in the ER.”

“Fine,” Ruby groans, already tired of the adults antics, leaving the room with a huff.

“I wouldn’t burn the house down,” Alex whines just as Sam pulls her close to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck.

“Remember when you tried to cook for me?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It was our first date,” Alex protests, trying to wiggle out of Sam’s arms. “I was nervous.”

“Sure babe,” Sam teases. “It has been a long day. Can we go take a long bath and put out Ruby’s presents as soon as she falls asleep so that we can get a few hours of sleep.

“I’ll race you,” Alex grins.

Sam takes off, Alex hot on her trials.

“Losers,” Ruby yells from her room as they pass the doorway.

This Christmas feels more like Christmas than Alex ever imagined it would, complete with her own little family.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve got a white Christmas.” and "Where’s all of your holiday spirit, you Scrooge?”
> 
> AgentCorp.

“I’ll see you tonight right?” Lena asks as she finishes putting in her earrings, grabbing her purse to head to work.

“Sure babe,” Alex grumbles from her place still under the covers. Lena wants to push, but she doesn’t in the moment. Asking Alex a lot of questions before coffee is never a good idea.

—

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Lena asks as she leads Alex into the large room she’d reserved for their Christmas party that evening. She’d been there all day watching Christmas trees and lights and fake snow and trains and wooden Santas be set up through the room.

“Looks good,” Alex adds, stoic tone that hasn’t improved since this morning.

“Where’s all of your holiday spirit, you Scrooge?” Lena asks, trying as hard as she can to lighten the mood.

“It’s just that I,” Alex begins until they’re interrupted by the arrival of Kara, Sam, and Ruby.

“You guys made it,” Lena says as she turns to the group, happy to help them put the presents they brought under one of the many decorated trees.

“Hey,” Ruby says as she flings herself into Alex’s arms, Alex’s mood seemingly brightening at the presence of the child.

It takes no time for Winn, James, and J’onn to arrive, the space suddenly alight with Christmas music, happy conversation, and Ruby’s squeals as Kara chases her around the room.

Lena tries over and over to get Alex’s attention, but the woman appears to be avoiding her completely.

After dinner, they finally sit down to do their secret Santa gift exchange.

“I’ll go first,” Winn happily yelps as he grabs his present and tosses it to James.

James opens it in the frenzy of an excited child, pulling of gloves and a football. James shoots Winn a confused glance before Winn jumps up.

“Put the gloves on and go long,” Winn says. James does as told before he stands, moving down the space. Winn turns away from James and throws the football in the air which immediately changes direction and goes straight to James’s waiting hands. “Now your brother can’t beat you at football.”

“This is awesome,” James grins.

“That is cheating,” Sam and Kara say at the same time.

J’onn gives Winn an extremely complicated LEGO replica of the Ebon Hawk from Star Wars that takes itself apart when you’re done and reveals a new thing to build with each completion.

Kara gives J’onn a homemade picture frame with a picture of Alex, J’onn, and herself at Christmas last year. If you press a button on the side, the picture changes to various phots on the three of them.

Sam gives Kara a sweater that she knitted herself, the House of El logo discreetly on the inside of the left sleeve where it’ll rest near Kara’s heart if her arms are at her side.

Lena gives Sam an electronic calendar that she developed herself. It’s one of a kind with events built out for the entire year. When something at L Corp is scheduled, it’ll automatically go into the calendar including anything that goes into her or Ruby’s phone. It’ll set her alarm, start her coffee machine, and tell her the weather. It’s a great gift, meant to help Sam with all the hectic being a single Mom is.

Ruby gives Lena a necklace that is the same color as her eyes and her own Nerf Gun so that she can join her and Alex in their battles. It sweet and thoughtful, and Lena tears up.

Alex gives Ruby action figures of Guardian, Supergirl, and Martian Manhutter compete with catch phrases and accessories.

Because they don’t have an even number, Ruby gives Alex a gift too. It’s a picture frame that Ruby made, happily housing a picture of the two of them, and a leather bracelet that matches the one Ruby sports.

The adults all stand around talking before a blur of excited teenager sweeps into the room. “We’ve got a white Christmas,” Ruby yells, all heads immediately turning to the window to see the snow clearly falling.

Everyone gathers their coats to head outside while Alex and Lena hang back.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks when they’re alone.

“I wanted to get you something special for our first Christmas together, but I couldn’t figure anything out. It seemed silly to get you anything expensive when you can buy that stuff yourself. And it seemed dumb to get your clothes or anything else. I thought about everything possible, and I couldn’t find anything. What kind of shitty girlfriend am I that I can’t get you a gift?”

“Honey,” Lena says, reaching up to cup Alex’s face, “all I want you to do is take me outside and kiss me in the snow.”

Alex looks at Lena, slightly hopeful.

“I mean it baby,” Lena says as she takes Alex’s hand. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Alex wants to tease at the cheesy statement, but she doesn’t. Instead she pulls Lena outside, kissing her firmly as the snow falls around them.

Alex has never felt more Christmas spirit than the cold lips of her lover hovering over hers as snow falls.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, we’re not getting a puppy for Christmas. Stop asking."
> 
> AgentCorp.

It starts with a simple letter to Santa, Lena taking a peek at it before sealing it up to mail to the North Pole. Her eyes had widening at the words at the top of the list. Her daughter wanted a puppy. Lena had brought it up that night while lying in bed snuggling with Alex.

“She wants a puppy for Christmas,” Lena said, winching at the immediate excited look on Alex’s face.

“We should get her one,” Alex all but squeals, immediately shooting Lena an apologetic look at the volume of her voice.

“We can’t honey. We’re hardly home, and she isn’t big enough to take care of it herself.”

“You’re probably right,” Alex groans, ending the conversation for what Lena hopes is the last time.

It isn’t.

Alex brings it up the next morning before they leave for work, sends Lena countless pictures of different dogs throughout they day, and even talks about how cute it would be to watch Lilly cuddling up with her pup at night. Saying no over and over makes Lena feel like the bad guy, makes her more angry with each time it’s mentioned until she can’t take it.

“No, we’re not getting a puppy for Christmas. Stop asking,” Lena says, raising her voice well after their little girl is asleep.

Alex opens her mouth to retort before she snaps it shut, knowing that Lena’s final word isn’t something she can argue.

—

“Is that everything Mommy?” Lilly asks, eyes wide as she looks around at the haul of toys from her parents and her Aunt Kara. “I love it all,” Lilly says, throwing herself into Alex’s arms, even though Lena can tell there is a sadness to her small little voice.

“I think there is one more,” Lena says just as the doorbell rings. Lena opens the door to take the box, holes cut in the sides of it.

Lilly is bouncing with excitement when Lena sits the box down. Lena watches her little girls face as she lifts the lid to reveal a tiny little French Bulldog puppy.

“Oh my god Mom,” Lilly squeals. “I didn’t think Santa was going to bring me a puppy.” Lilly reaches forward, pausing briefly to allow Lena to put the small puppy in her lap. Lilly squeezes him too hard before she is more gentle when her Mom warns her.

Alex’s eyes are wide with excitement as she watches her daughter kiss the puppy’s head over and over.

“We have to name him baby,” Alex says.

“We will call him Oscar,” Lilly responds, repeating the name she’d been saying for weeks.

—

Later that night when Lilly has passed out from too many cookies and entirely too much excitement, Lena finds herself in bed with Lilly smooshed inbetween them and a tiny little puppy on her pillow.

The look of pure joy on both of her girl’s faces was more than enough to help Lena know this was a good decision.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm.
> 
> AgentReign.

“It’s really coming down out there,” Alex commends offhandedly before drinking from her hot chocolate. It’s an instant between the words leaving Alex’s mouth and Sam’s phone ringing. Alex can’t hear anything but Sam’s responses.

She waits, listening as Sam’s voice gets slightly panicked.

When Sam hangs up, she turns to Alex, anguish all over her face.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, stepping closer.

“You know how Lena and Kara took Ruby an hour away shopping?” Sam asks. Of course Alex knows, that’s why she’s here drinking hot chocolate with Sam, prepared to watch a movie.

Alex nods before Sam looks at her like she’s going to cry.

“It started snowing while they were at dinner. They barely made it to a hotel close by before the roads weren’t passable. It’s the same storm that we are currently getting. They won’t be able to get back here until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“But tomorrow is Christmas,” Alex comments before it hits her exactly why Sam seems so upset.

Alex sits her mug down then, crossing the room to wrap Sam in a tight hug. “It’s going to be ok,” Alex says, hand running up and down Sam’s arm trying to comfort her. “Lena and Kara will make sure she’s safe. They’ll get her back here for sure.”

“I know. She just won’t be here on Christmas morning,” Sam says, sadness clear in her voice and the small tear that threatens to spill from the corner of her eye.

“We can redo Christmas morning the second she gets here,” Alex says, hoping to lighten the mood. “Look at it this way,” Alex says nudging Sam’s shoulder with her own. “We can drink whiskey instead of hot chocolate because Ruby won’t be here to wake you up at 5 AM,” Alex grins.

“It also means that you’ll be here overnight,” Sam comments back, pointing towards the window where the snow has collected even more than just minutes before. “Certainly not riding in that on your bike.”

“So whiskey, movies, and a sleep over then?” Alex comments, trying as hard as she can to lighten the mood.

“You go turn on the TV,” Sam grins, “I’ll get the Jack.”

By the time Alex is sitting on the couch, cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie pulled up on the TV, Sam is sitting two glasses full of ice and whiskey on the table, the entire bottle sitting between them.

“I didn’t want to get up to pour more,” Sam laughs, flopping down next to Alex.

They sit close together but not touching, just far enough that they can continue to believe that they’re just friends, as the movie starts. They sip their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Alex speaks.

“Drinking game,” Alex begins as she grabs her phone to pull out the rules she’d seen recently. “Ok,” Alex grins, “drink when a dead relative is mentioned, the main character has a name related to Christmas, the new person participates in a local tradition, anytime someone disses fake Christmas trees, when someone drinks hot chocolate or eggnog, big city person transplanted to a small town, baking cookies, singing Christmas caroling, going tree shopping, mistletoe, and a magic deal with Santa,”

“We’re going to be wasted after the first movie,” Sam giggles leaning into Alex and placing a delicate touch on her forearm like she always does, the skin tingling where her hand makes contact.

“Oh it’s better,” Alex continues. “Drink double for a near miss kiss, obvious product advertisement, ugly sweater or tie, ice skating, snowball fights, and being snowed in.”

Sam doesn’t say much, just reaches to take two sips of her drink. At Alex’s curious look, she grins. “We’re snowed in.”

“True,” Alex answers before she takes her two sips.

They’re twenty minutes into the first movie and Alex can’t keep up with how many sips they have to take. The main character’s name is Holly, the big city CEO is stuck in Pine Valley for Christmas, has already mentioned that his Mother lived there and passed away last year, and they’re currently ice skating.

“Ok, you were right,” Alex giggles, “we’re going to be trashed by the end of this movie.”

“One more movie and then we’ll do presents,” Sam giggles, and Alex can already see the blush of alcohol on her cheeks.

They abandon the game halfway through the second movie, not interested in being anything other than the pleasant drunk they are currently.

“Ok, presents,” Sam giggles as she scurries away towards the Christmas tree covered in lights and tinsel and ornaments. Alex gets nervous for a whole new reason at the idea of Sam opening one of the two presents she’d gotten, a present that could make or break everything she has been wanting this entire time.

Sam insists Alex open hers first, one from Ruby, and one from Sam herself. Alex opens Ruby’s first, grinning like an idiot at the Christmas sweater that is grey and has multiple Santa’s riding motorcycles on it.

“You said you always thought the Christmas sweaters didn’t match you. Now you can have one too Agent Badass,” Sam giggles, that adorable drunk giggle that makes Alex’s heart beat faster in her chest.

“I’ll be sure to thank her tomorrow,” Alex grins, happy feeling that she only gets around Sam blooming in her chest.

“Open one from me,” Alex comments, “this one,” she says as she hands it to Sam.

Sam gasps when she opens it, eyes wide at the beautiful silver watch that sits inside. It’s got diamonds around the face, a dark blue background, and it shines like it’s just been polished. Sam takes it out, delicately putting it on her wrist, like it’ll shatter.

“Touch the dial button,” Alex says, smiling as Sam does. “Now say something.”

“Test, test,” Sam says, grinning at Alex. Her eyes widen as her voice and what she had just said comes out of the watch on Alex’s wrist.

“It’s like a walkie talkie. I can’t have my phone in the field, but if you need me,” Alex says holding up her arm, proudly showing the all black watch.

Sam melts. “Alex this is such a great gift. Thank you so much.”

“Of course. I said I’m here whenever you need me. I meant that.”

Sam’s eyes are glassy from what Alex assumes is the alcohol coursing through her system. Sam hands Alex another box.

“Before you open that one, I’ve got something I want to say,” Sam begins, looking very serious all of a sudden. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for us. There is the obvious, helping take care of Ruby, helping take care of me,” Sam smiles. “I consider you a part of this family, and I just want you to know how much we both appreciate you.” Sam has tears in her eyes as Alex opens the present.

It’s an ornament Christmas 2018 written across the top with three teddy bears on it. Alex, Sam, and Ruby’s name across the Santa hats of each bear.

Alex has to wipe the tears from her eyes. “This is perfect,” she breaths out before a streak hits her, absolute need to tell Sam what she has been meaning to tell her.

She hands Sam the present from her. “Sam, I couldn’t be more appreciative of you and Ruby. You’ve given me so much joy this year. The kid is perfect, and I love her so much. But you, Sam, I,” Alex begins to trail off, nerves coming back completely. “Sam, I,” Alex pauses again, finally looking up to meet her eyes, “you’re so much more to me than a best friend. I don’t want to ruin Christmas by telling you this if you don’t agree, but Sam I can’t keep not saying it.” Alex takes a deep breath. “Sam, I love you.”

Sam looks between Alex and the box, clearly not knowing what to say or what to do first. She decides to open the box first, pulling out an ornament. Our First Christmas is in gold cursive across the top, their names printed below it.

“Alex, I,” Sam says, tears streaming down her face.

“If you don’t feel the same, it’s ok,” Alex backtracks. “We can pretend this never happened.”

“No, Alex,” Sam says moving closer. “It’s perfect. I love you too.”

And Alex feels like her heart shoots through the ceiling and her stomach does a back flip as Sam’s works sink in.

“You do?” Alex asks, reaching out to grip the side of Sam’s hip.

“Of course I do,” Sam responds, before they are crashing together, lips coming together in a long overdue kiss. Alex feels every second of it, every single inch of where their lips touch.

They pull apart slowly, still holding on to each other, still very much clinging to each other.

When Alex wraps Sam up in her arms to sleep that night, she couldn’t be more thankful for dumb Christmas movies.

__

“How are you guys still asleep? It’s Christmas,” they both hear Ruby yell as she slams into the room, ending up in the bed between them. Sam and Alex spring apart, quickly standing up to straighten out their pajamas. Ruby doesn’t question it, just stomps down the stairs to the waiting presents, Alex and Sam close behind.

“We got on the road as soon as we could,” Lena leers at the two of them.

“And we tried to get the tiny tornado not to bust through the door. Even super strength can’t keep that kid from presents,” Kara grins.

They stand back as Ruby starts pulling the Christmas presents from the tree, separating them into piles. 

Alex and Kara head into the kitchen to make coffee but not before Alex places a delicate kiss to Sam’s cheek.

“So it went well?” Kara asks as Alex starts grinding coffee beans.

“She loves me too,” Alex says like she can’t believe it.

“Of course she does,” Kara comments back.

__

“Good thing you guys were dressed when she came in there,” Lena comments to Sam.

“Oh stop. We only kissed,” she pauses, “a lot.”

“Who confessed?” Lena asks.

“She did first, but I told her I loved her too.”

__

A little while later, Alex sits next to Sam, holding her hand tight as they watch Ruby excitedly open her gifts. And Alex can’t help but get chocked up with the emotion of it all. She hopes, more than anything, that there will be a second, third, fourth, fifth and more Christmas for her to enjoy with this family, her family.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?" and "Shhhh, don’t tell her."
> 
> AgentCorp

When Lena enters Kara’s apartment, she really is surprised by the chaos. She’s come to expect that with the Danvers girls, but it still surprises her how quickly they can go from normal to chaos. Alex had only been there for thirty minutes, supposed to be putting up the Christmas decorations instead of making an absolute mess.

It looks like a bomb had gone off in the apartment, ornaments and lights and garland on every single surface of the apartment. The tree rustling in the corner makes Lena jump before Kara appears from behind it.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena says, hand over hear heart. “You scared me.”

“Just trying to get this set up,” Kara grins at the huge Christmas tree that sits proudly in the corner.

“Where is,” Lena begins before the person in question comes out of the hallway, wobbling around like she is doing to fall over.

“How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?” Lena asks her girlfriend, already stepping over to try to get her out of it.

“Kara tried to super speed around the tree to “get it done faster” but ran,” Alex stops abruptly as a hand slams over her mouth.

“Shh, don’t tell her,” Kara commands. She raises her eyebrows at Alex who raises them back in return before she finally takes her hand off Alex’s face.

“She ran into the wall and lost track of where she was and wrapped it around me instead,” Alex rushes out, earning a glare from her sister and a beaming smile from her girlfriend.

“It’s never a dull moment with you two,” Lena comments as she helps Alex unwrap from the tinsel. Alex pulls her close before she places a delicate kiss on her lips.

“You look cute in tinsel,” Lena grins, earning another kiss from Alex, and a groan from Kara.

Lena wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, want to help me get my parents off my ass about not having a date?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

Alex sighs again, for the fourth time during their one hour lab class, staring off in space throughout the lecture.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks as they exit the lab, catching Alex’s arm before she can walk away.

“I’m leaving to go to Midvale for Christmas tomorrow,” Alex says, looking sadder than going home should make someone.

“I thought you were excited to see your sister,” Lena comments, confused.

“I am, but Mom told me yesterday that she’s bringing home her boyfriend who is perfect and great and they can’t wait to meet him, and she had to throw in how nice it would be for me to bring someone home.” Alex groans.

“You’ve never brought someone home for Christmas?” Lena asks surprised. “Not Maggie or Sara?”

“Maggie and I had only been together for a month at Christmas, and you know Sara wasn’t take home to Mom type.” Alex says, deflated.

“You could bring home a girlfriend this time,” Lena comments.

“In case you forgot, I don’t have one,” Alex dead pans, finally smiling at Lena.

“Considering I don’t have plans for Christmas, I’d love to go to Midvale and pretend to be your girlfriend,” Lena grins.

“No way,” Alex answers. “You’d want to help me get my parents off my ass about not having a date?”

“It’s actually quite selfish,” Lena answers. “I’d love to go to California for Christmas and get some son, but I’d also love to meet the sister you talk about all the time.”

“You know what,” Alex grins, “you are on.”

“Perfect.”

__

The flight is long, but it gives Alex and Lena plenty of time to build up their story, make sure they are on the same page about how they started dating, before they’re walking from baggage claim toward the line of cars. Alex reaches down, lacing her fingers with Lena’s, ignoring that tiny spark she feels when their palms close together.

“Alex,” Lena hears someone yell before Alex releases her hand, almost flying backwards at the sheer force that she is hit with. Alex hugs the woman back before she finally lets go of her.

“Kara,” Alex says to her sister, hands on her shoulders to calm her down, “this is Lena.”

“Mom and Dad told me you were bringing home a girl. They didn’t tell me it was your lab partner you talk about so much,” Kara turns, reaching a hand out to shake Lena’s.

“So you talk about me a lot?” Lena leers.

“Oh please,” Alex scoffs, “I only have one friend.”

__ 

Alex and Lena meet Kara’s boyfriend, Daniel. He’s nice and sweet and follows Kara around like a puppy, exactly the way Alex would want a boyfriend to be to her sister. Eliza wraps Lena in a tight hug, happy to have her there.

“Ok,” Eliza says, clapping her hands together. “Kara and Daniel are in Kara’s old room, Alex and Lena are in Alex’s old room. The beds are made and fresh towels are in there. Dinner will be ready in thirty.”

Alex takes their bags, carrying them up the stairs. She puffs her chest out a little at Daniel when she realizes that he hadn’t offered to carry Kara’s bag. It’s silly, but she has never gotten the chance to give Kara’s boyfriend hell before.

When they get in the room, Alex is quiet, distracting herself with opening their bags and beginning to put away some of her things.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks, quietly, but it still startles Alex.

“Mom has mistletoe hanging up in the doorway into the living room,” Alex groans. “She’s going to find out we aren’t actually together and be so mad at me.”

“So kiss me,” Lena says, Alex’s eyes going wide at the suggestion.

“What?” Alex stammers.

“Kiss me now. In private. Then it won’t be weird when we have to do it in public,” Lena reasons, and Alex can’t argue with that.

She steps closer, inches away from Alex who looks like she might sprint from the room. Lena reaches up, resting her hand lightly on Alex’s cheek. Alex seems almost frantic as she leans in, lips barely brushing Lena’s before she leans into more. Alex’s hands come up to wrap around Lena’s waist, the hand on Alex’s cheek moving back to tangle into Alex’s short hair.

The kiss is soft, slow until it isn’t, Alex not sure when the switch happens. Before she knows it, she’s sliding her tongue across Lena’s lips, Lena opening hers to let their tongues come together. Lena leans into Alex, trying to get closer. She’d been told by Sara many times how good of a kisser Alex was, but this was something else entirely.

They spring apart when the door flies open, Kara entering, opening her eyes wide, and slamming the door shut in panic.

“I am so sorry,” Lena hears Kara say from the hallway. Alex’s lips are smeared with Lena’s lipstick, hair mused from Lena’s fingers. They chuckle, Alex looking nervous again before the head downstairs for dinner.

__

It gets easy to pretend to be a couple after the evening of doing it. Alex takes Lena’s plate, not before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Alex watches with pride as Eliza and Lena talk about the project Lena and Alex have been working on, her Mom’s eyes shining as Lena explains the ramifications for their nanotechology if they can make it work. When Alex wraps her arms around Lena that evening to watch a movie with the group, Lena leans back into it, completely wrapped in Alex’s warmth. They don’t say anything when Alex wraps Lena up in her arms to sleep that night either.

__

Lena’s excited to go to the farmer’s market so that Eliza can get things for Christmas dinner. She’s never really had Christmas traditions, but she is more than happy to participate in Alex’s. They’re walking down the booths, holding hands when someone steps in their path.

“Alex Danvers,” a pretty woman says, “I can’t believe it.”

Alex looks shell shocked as she looks up and down the woman. “Vicky,” Alex says, and Lena knows immediately who this person is. The first girl Alex had ever been into, the one who told her kissing was just practice for the boys.

“Vicky, this is my girlfriend, Lena,” Alex finally gets out. Lena reaches out to shake her hand. Lena snuggles closer into Alex, wrapping her up tight and setting her best Luthor glare on the woman. “Good to see you Alex. Nice to meet you Lena,” Vicky says as she walks away.

“Thank you for that,” Alex whispers before she grabs Lena’s hand, pulling her towards the side. Alex kisses her, firmly, pushing back until Lena lightly bumps the side of one of the stalls. Alex’s kiss is slightly frantic, clearly affected by the interaction that just occurred. Lena has no idea what changed, but she won’t stop it because Alex’s tongue stroking through her mouth feels too good.

Lena opens her eyes in the middle of the kiss, not wanting Eliza to find them like this, and makes eye contact with a wide eyed Vicky. Lena tangles her fingers into Alex’s hair a little tighter, closing her eyes to press her body into Alex a little more. When they finally pull apart, Vicky is gone.

“I’m sorry,” Alex stammers. “I just, you, I can’t stand seeing her. It still makes me so mad, and you stood up to her, and I, thank you.” Alex finally gets out.

“I’m going to be clear about this Alex,” Lena grins as she reaches up to wipe smeared lip gloss off Alex’s lips. “We can be friends when we get back to school, but here right now, I’m your girlfriend, and you can kiss your girlfriend whenever you like.” Lena reaches down to take Alex’s hand, pulling her back towards the shops.

__

That evening, Eliza makes dinner, they open presents, and finally glasses of bourbon infused eggnog are poured for everyone.

They find themselves sitting around, drinking, and listening to Eliza tell stories of Kara and Alex being little. Of their mischievous adventures and endless love for each other before Eliza turns the attention on Lena and Daniel, making them talk about themselves and their families until all the eggnog is gone, Kara is yawning, and Lena feels the pleasant buzz.

Daniel says goodnight as he helps Kara upstairs before Eliza lets out an over exaggerated yawn, says goodnight, and leaves.

“Can I show you something?” Alex asks. Lena nods, and Alex grabs her hand. They make a pit stock in the kitchen, Alex grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Lena follows Alex out towards a shed in the backyard that looks ordinary enough. When they get to it, Lena can see the ladder that leads to a second level, nothing but a square cut in the floor to get through it. Alex climbs up first before Lena joins her. She’s thrilled at what she finds.

The entire side of the roof that faces the water is glass, a large couch sitting across from it. Alex joins Lena there as the redhead sips from the bottle, she hands it wordlessly to Lena.

“You have an amazing family,” Lena comments as she feels the burn of alcohol through her system.

“They’re great,” Alex answers honestly. “Mom and I have come a long way.”

“From what?”

“When I was younger I was an ass. Kara came to live with us, and I felt forgotten, so I acted out. I made her lift suck for a year before my Mom almost kicked my ass, and I stopped. When I came out, I pulled away big time even though she did nothing to deserve that.”

“She loves you Alex. You should feel lucky for that,” Lena says. Alex takes another sip from the bottle.

“I’m so glad you came here with me,” Alex grins as she hands Lena the bottle. “When we get back to school I’d really like to take you on a proper date.”

“I’m already your girlfriend,” Lena giggles. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” Alex smiles. “You know what else I’ve always wanted to go?” Alex asks as her fingers slide over Lena’s jaw, turning her to face her.

“What is that?” Lena asks.

“Have sex with someone up here,” Alex grins, tough bravado overshadowing her nerves.

Lena doesn’t respond, just moves to straddle Alex’s lap. When Alex slides Lena’s shirt off, she knows that coming here was the best decision she has ever made.

__

Lena wakes up the next morning, Alex’s body wrapped around her, skin pressed into skin everywhere.

“Alex,” Lena hears Kara in the shed below them. She pulls the covers tighter to cover herself if Kara decides to come up there. “Mom is on her way down here,” Kara yells.

Alex barely moves.

“Alex,” Lena yells, shaking her. Alex wakes up slowly, grinning up at Lena.

“Morning,” Alex grumbles.

“Alex your Mom is coming,” Lena says. That does something. Alex jumps up, all but pushing Lena off of her as they start to get dressed frantically. When they’re down the ladder, Kara has her arms crossed, smug look on her face.

“Just tell her we fell asleep out here,” Alex says as she adjusts her shirt.

“I think the hickey on your neck might tell her otherwise,” Kara says. Lena blushes bright red while Alex shifts her jacket to cover it.

Kara leaves ahead of them, leaving the two alone again.

Lena leans forward to kiss Alex.

“Who knew asking you to be my fake girlfriend would turn into this?” Alex asks.

“I knew,” Lena comments. “I’ve liked you for weeks, but I wasn’t sure you felt the same. I think this was always going to happen.”

“Merry Christmas Lena,” Alex grins.

“Merry Christmas.”

They kiss, long and slow, with no mistletoe in sight.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, you’re not going home for Christmas?”
> 
> AgentCorp.

There’s a knock on Lena’s door, far later in the night than anyone should be awake on Christmas Eve, much less too late for anyone to knock.

She opens it anyway, surprised to find Alex standing there holding a wrapped present in her hands.

Lena opens the door wider, stepping aside to let Alex in.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asks, not expecting to see Alex until after the holiday because of the previous day’s events.

The fight had spiraled so fast. All Alex had done was ask Lena to go home to Midvale with her. Lena had already met Eliza, not as Alex’s girlfriend, but she’d still met her. Alex wanted Lena to help them cut down a tree, help them decorate cookies, and wake up together on Christmas morning. Lena doesn’t know why she’d refused. She’d spent the whole evening thinking about it. There was something so permanent about spending the holiday together, something so serious and so grounding for their new relationship.

“I didn’t want to leave you alone for Christmas,” Alex says as she sits down, sitting the present on the table.

“Wait,” Lena stops, “you’re not going home for Christmas?”

“Lena,” Alex begins, “I want to spend Christmas with you.”

“Even after I told you I didn’t want to go home with you for Christmas?”

“Look,” Alex begins, “I shouldn’t have asked you to join in on the Danvers Christmas. I wanted to include you, but I realize now that would have made you feel worse. So I want to start new Christmas traditions with you,” Alex says as she hands Lena the box.

Lena opens it carefully, already feeling tears in her eyes at the thoughtfulness in the gift.

She gasps at what she sees. There’s bags of popcorn, two Christmas movies, and two sets of red and black flannel pajamas, complete with silver deer on the chest of each top.

“You got me pajamas?” Lena asks, tears in her eyes.

“I did, and you are going to look so damn cute in them,” Alex answers, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. “We are going to get changed, make this popcorn, put on these movies, and snuggle until Santa comes in the morning.”

“I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” Lena whispers.

“You just being you. That’s it,” Alex grins. “Now lets get changed babe.”

“Merry Christmas darling,” Lena smiles.

“Merry Christmas,” Alex answers back.

Lena hopes they do this again every year.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess….this is when we kiss?" and "Did everyone else come with a date?"
> 
> AgentCorp.

Alex walks into Kara’s apartment, looking like she’s going to topple over from the two bottles of wine, six pack of beer, and arm full of gifts that she is holding. Alex looks up after she has sat everything done, noticing how quiet the room suddenly is.

“Hi,” Alex says, giving an awkward wave and a questioning look.

“Your hair,” Kara squeals at Alex’s newly shaved sides and swept back top. “I love it,” Kara says, happily bouncing over to her sister. “Come here,” Kara says, pulling Alex towards the group that contains far to many people than should be there.

“This is Daniel,” Kara says gesturing to the guy that Alex knows works with Kara at CatCo. She’d been talking about him non-stop all week. Alex reaches out, shakes his hand a little too hard, gives him a slight glare, before she welcomes him to the party.

“Hey James,” Alex says after letting go of Daniel’s hand. “It’s good to see you.” Alex hugs him before she turns to the woman next to him. “Lucy fucking Lane,” Alex grins, preparing for the way Lucy throws herself at Alex, legs wrapping around her torso in a huge hug. “I certainly wasn’t expecting you here,” Alex says as she sits Lucy down.

Lucy wraps her arm around James, smiling happily back up at him. “We’re back together.”

Alex is happy for them, honestly. They both deserve it.

Alex turns to Winn next, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Hey little brother,” Alex says.

“The hair is hot Director D,” he says, earning an eye roll from Alex. “This is Nicole,” he says, gesturing to the blonde woman standing next to him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex says, shaking her hand, before she turns to the group of four sitting on the couch.

“Hey Rubes,” Alex says, easily giving the kid a high five. Alex gets introduced to Ruby’s friend, Jamie, who the kid clearly has a massive crush on and no idea. Then, Sam introduces her to Michael, the man that Alex has heard a lot about but hadn’t met yet.

“It’s great to meet you,” she says, shaking his hand. As she watches Sam smile at him, she’s shortly transported to a world where she thought maybe Sam would be the one for her. She’d been wrong, certainly better off as friends.

“Did everyone else come with a date?” they all turn towards the door where Lena enters.

“I didn’t,” Alex says, stepping over to help Lena out of her coat.

“Then you can drink with me,” Lena grins, holding up another bottle of wine.

Alex follows Lena into the kitchen, happy to pour a drink.

__

They spend the evening mingling but easily pairing off as the night goes on. Kara sits next to Daniel, happily chatting with Nicole and Winn. Sam and Michael giggle on the couch, huddled together and sneaking kisses, as they watch Lucy destroy James in chess. Ruby and Jamie play in the corner with a new game on their phones leaving Lena and Alex standing by the kitchen, drinking wine, and watching.

“It’s dirty Santa time,” Kara squeals. “Alex go get the gifts.”

Alex turns towards the hallway, getting ready to head to Kara’s room to get the gifts.

“I’ll help you,” Lena says. They reach the doorway at the same time when Kara squeals, hand over her mouth as she points up at the mistletoe. 

“You have to,” Ruby happily squeals, way too much like Kara for her own good.

“I guess….this is when we kiss?” Alex says, grinning, trying as hard as she can to be cool and confident, but Lena can see the nerves. Lena leans forward, lips delicately pressing against Alex’s.

Her heart hammers in her chest at the soft movement of lips, the firm press of Alex’s hand on her hip, and soft tickle of Alex’s hair at her forehead.

They pull apart, both grinning as their friends cheer.

__

Dirty Santa goes about as well as you’d think it would go when playing with Kara, Lucy, and two teenagers. When they end the game, Alex trades Ruby her Twix for a Reese Cup. Alex says goodbye to everyone as they file out of the apartment, leaving Lena, Kara, and Daniel cleaning up.

When they’re done, Alex tells Kara she loves her, gives Daniel a glare as she tells him to keep his hands to himself. For his part, he looks terrified. 

“You know you just ruined any chance of your sister getting laid right?” Lena says as they enter the elevator.

“Good,” Alex responds, smiling softly at Lena. “I want her to only have a boyfriend that is scared of me.”

“So,” Lena begins, only a little nervous, “everyone is going home with someone tonight.”

Lena watches as Alex’s nervous grin slides into something cooler, something that Lena has recognized in her for quite some time. 

“And you’re going home with me,” Alex says, moving quickly to scoop Lena up in her arms.

Alex carries her to the waiting car, Lena giggling the entire way.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look out, it’s icy."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Look out,” Alex yells, right as a woman in tall high heels steps an inch before the icy sidewalk. She’s on her phone, clearly talking business, and Alex knows she doesn’t see it. “It’s icy,” Alex tries to yell at one last ditch effort as she runs over. The woman steps anyway, slipping backwards as the contents of her bag and her phone go flying through the air. Alex doesn’t know how she gets there in time, but she slides over, catching the woman right before she slams to the sidewalk.

The woman looks shocked, surprised at not landing directly on her back. Alex steadies her, helping her stand, and holding her close as they gingerly walk off to the area of the side walk without ice on it.

Alex leaves her standing there to collect her things, stashing them in her purse before she grabs her phone. She walks over to the shaken stranger, handing her the items quietly.

“Thank you,” the woman finally says in a voice that sounds like fine wine and shoots right through Alex.

“No problem,” Alex responds. She watches as the woman takes a tentative step, already slipping slightly on the ice that covers the sidewalk.

“Here,” Alex says, reaching out her arm. The woman smiles a hesitant smile, taking Alex’s arm as they walk in the direction she had been going.

“Where to?” Alex asks.

“There,” the woman says pointing to the L Corp building in the distance. The sidewalk ice ends, but the woman doesn’t let go of Alex’s arm so Alex keeps walking with her.

“You work there?” Alex asks as they get closer.

“I own it,” Lena grins.

“Lena Luthor,” Alex smiles. “I’ve heard the name, hadn’t gotten a chance to see the face yet.”

Lena smiles at Alex, hesitant like she always is when someone recognizes her. “And you are?”

“Alex,” Alex smiles at her, “Alex Danvers.”

“Wait, Danvers,” Lena says as they stop in front of the building. “Do you know Kara?”

Alex laughs. “She’s my sister.”

“She’s lovely,” Lena comments. “She interviewed me last week.”

“That great,” Alex says, clearly stalling even if she doesn’t quite know why.

“How would you like to get dinner with me tonight?” Lena asks. “As a thank you for potentially saving my life.”

“Oh uh, you don’t have to do that. Happy to help,” Alex stammers back.

“I do appreciate it,” Lena says, also clearly hanging around.

They stand there in silence, looking at the building, the surrounding roads and cars, and each other.

“It’s a beautiful face, by the way,” Alex comments, smiling.

“What?” Lena asks confused.

“I said I hadn’t gotten a chance to put a face to the name. You have a beautiful face,” Alex says before she winces, hoping that would come out smoother than it did.

“And it seems that charming stammering is a family characteristic,” Lena comments, earning a grin from Alex.

“How about dinner?” Lena asks again.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” Alex answers.

They exchange numbers so they can discuss details.

When Alex gets home that evening, Kara is there, holding a newspaper. A newspaper that shows a picture of Alex holding Lena in her arms like a bride, right after she caught her from falling on the ice. There is another picture of them walking with Lena’s arm linked through Alex’s. The caption reads, “Who is Lena Luthor’s mystery woman?”

Alex gets a text from Lena a few minutes later after telling Kara what happened.

Lena: I guess we have to go on a date now.

Alex: Can’t let the people down.

Alex has never really liked the cold or ice, but she can’t help but be thankful that Lena had been walking near that specific patch of ice this morning.

When she gushes to Kara about how attractive Lena is, Alex feels hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you want.”
> 
> AgentReignCorp.

Alex felt bad about it initially, thinking if she ignored her feelings they wouldn’t cause anything negative. Alex loved Sam, wanted to be with Sam, wanting to kick this growing attraction to Lena completely to the side, forget about it. The problem was simple, every single time Lena was around, Alex couldn’t help but think about it. Couldn’t help but blush at the way Lena called her Agent, couldn’t help but feel her body heat up when Lena always places a delicate kiss to her cheek.

Now, Sam and Lena were almost two bottles of wine in, both lying on the could with their heads in Alex’s lap, looking up at her, and giggling like maniacs.

And Alex has to fake a stomachache to get away from the way her heart pounds when the two of them begin slow dancing and giggling.

When Lena’s finally gone, Sam enters their shared bedroom.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks as she slides into bed next to Alex. Sam wraps her up, pulling Alex’s back into her firmly.

“I have to tell you something,” Alex says as she sits up, turning to face Sam. Alex feels like she is going to throw up as she thinks about how Sam is going to react.

“What is it babe?” Sam asks so softly that Alex breaks.

“I have a crush on Lena,” Alex rushes out, tears in her eyes already.

And Sam. Sam laughs. It’s shocking to Alex to watch her laugh. She’s surprised, maybe a little upset.

“Of course you do babe,” Sam says. “And Lena has a huge one on you.”

“What?” Alex asks. She has no idea how to feel about any of this.

“Oh please. Haven’t you seen the way she looks at you? She’s one hundred percent into you.”

“You aren’t mad?” Alex asks.

“You know my history with Lena. I had sex with her for years. I get it honey. And I absolutely get why she is into you. So sexy,” Sam says as she pushes Alex back, slowly crawling on top of Alex. “So tough, so badass,” Sam continues as she leans forward to press herself into Alex. “You should pursue it.”

“What?” Alex asks, completely shocked.

“I’m down for doing this however you want. You can sleep with Lena. We can sleep with Lena.”

“You’re giving me permission to cheat on you?” Alex asks.

“Oh no baby,” Sam says, leaning down to bite Alex’s neck. “I’m giving you permission to ask Lena to join us.”

Alex can’t quite compute that as Sam continues her assault on her neck, sucking and licking down to her collar bone. Alex files the conversation away for another time.

__

That another time comes three days later when they’re all drunk, going a little harder since Ruby was at a friend’s house for the weekend. Truth or dare seemed like a good idea two shots ago. Now, as Alex watches Sam look between her and Lena, she can’t help but regret that decision. 

“Kiss Alex,” Sam finally says to Lena’s dare.

Lena doesn’t hesitate, just turns towards Alex, grinning that sexy smirk at her that makes Alex’s knees weak. She kisses Alex, and Alex forgets why she ever waiting this long to do this.

The game is forgotten as Sam takes both of their hands to lead them in the bedroom.

__

It continues like that for weeks, Alex finding herself in bed with Lena and Sam, or cuddling on the couch with Lena and Sam, or making dinner with them both, falling into this routine that to the outside world wouldn’t make sense, but to them it’s perfect.

Until one night when they’re standing at the front door. Alex holding Sam’s hand as the brunette leans in to kiss Lena. Lena turns to Alex then, leaning in to kiss her. Just as Alex pulls her closer, Ruby opens the front door, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Alex kissing Lena with her Mom standing right there.

Alex jumps back, Lena stammering out a reason to leave before she exits quickly. Ruby doesn’t say much, just stammers past them.

Sam and Alex are in the living room, hushed voices trying to remain quiet. “I can’t believe she saw me kissing Lena. I can’t imagine what she thinks.”

“You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you want,” Ruby says as she rejoins them.

“What?” Alex asks, shocked by her words.

“I’m twelve, not stupid,” Ruby says. “Before you and Mom started dating, I thought you were dating Lena. I knew Mom used to,” Sam is surprised by that but shouldn’t be. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, the way you three do. And Lena’s here all the time. I think if you want to be with Mom and Lena you should be.”

“You mean that?” Alex asks.

“I do. We can’t help who we fall for,” Ruby says.

“You are wise beyond your years,” Sam says, pulling her daughter into a hug.

A week later, Alex finds herself in bed for the night, one arm wrapped around Lena, the other wrapped around Sam, and Alex knows that this is perfect, that this is everything, that no body should be as lucky as she is to have not one but two beautiful, intelligent, and perfect women at her side.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss." and "What are you doing with that mistletoe - oh."
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Ice skating was a terrible idea,” Lena says as she holds to the rail, a death grip on the side of it.

“At least no one is here to watch us almost die,” Winn comments, knowing Lena had rented out the skating rink for Ruby to enjoy.

Lena watches as Sam, Ruby, Kara, and Alex skate around the rink, going entirely too fast, Kara having entirely too much fun speed skating, doing flips, and flying.

“Come on,” Alex says as she skids to a stop next to Lena and Winn.

“I’m good here,” Lena says, “there is no way I am going out there and breaking my neck.”

“I’ve got you,” Alex says as she takes Lena’s hands, Alex skating backwards as she pulls Lena forward. They go really slow, Lena smiling as Alex leads her around, feeling like she is sort of getting the hang of it. Then, Alex lets go with one hand, and Lena grabs at it, barely avoiding falling on her face to grip Alex’s hand.

Kara skates past them, nothing but wind and a bright blur, before she slows down next to them.

“What are you doing with that mistletoe,” Alex asks just as Kara jumps to hover over them, “Oh.”

“Kara get down,” Alex says, “this isn’t funny.”

They stand there as Kara hovers above them.

“You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss,” Ruby demands, causing both adults to blush.

Alex leans forward, just barely, holding Lena tight, their lips barely brushing. Alex’s nose is cold from skating around so fast as she slides her lips against Lena’s.

Lena gets lost in the kiss, reaching up to pull Alex closer. The action knocks her off balance, skates immediately going forward. All too quickly, Lena finds herself hitting the ice hard, Alex landing on top of her.

Kara scrambles to help them while Winn, Ruby, and Sam can’t seem to stop laughing.

“Hey,” Winn breaths through laughter, “you did say that Lena was knock you off your feet gorgeous.”

Alex glares at him as she stands, steadying herself before she can help Lena up.

“Are you ok?” Alex asks, checking Lena over.

“I’m fine,” Lena comments, cheeks still red from blushing.

Alex skates her over to the side, sits next to her to help her take off her skates, and makes sure she is ok again.

When Kara hovers over them with mistletoe again, Alex doesn’t even hesitate. She kisses Lena, firm and sweetly, not pulling back until she feels like she has to.

“Please tell me you’ll do that again,” Lena says when Alex pulls back.

“As long as you want me to,” Alex responds, already going in for another kiss.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously, I told you that you would get sick going out like this.” and Winter Power Outage.
> 
> AgentCorp.

“Where is Alex?” Lena asks as she sits down the tin of cookies on Kara’s counter, happy to be included in their annual Christmas cookie exchange.

“She’s sick,” Kara says looking sad for a second before she brightens up.

“Sick?” Lena asks. “She was fine yesterday.”

“Rogue alien and Alex didn’t want to take the time to change,” Kara answers like that answer is obvious. “Seriously, I told her that she would get sick going out like that, but she ignored me.” Kara pauses, thoughtful looking. “But we’ll still haves great time,” she assures Lena. Lena sighs, she was looking forward to spending the evening with Alex.

—

Lena enjoys the cookie exchange, happy to spend time with her friends over a few glasses of wine. Lucy argues with Winn over the Reese’s cup cookies and Kara eats her weight in chocolate chip. By the time the evening is running down, Lena finds herself packing a tin full of the left over cookies.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Lena grins at Kara.

“You already have two dozen cookies. Why the extra?” Kara asks in that teasing way like she knows the answer to the question she just asked.

“I’m just going to go check on Alex,” Lena smiles, already grabbing her things. She doesn’t tell Kara that she’d already sent her driver for gingerale and chicken soup.

She hugs Kara tightly before saying goodbye to everyone else.

—

Lena lets herself into Alex’s apartment. It’s dark with only the lights from outside allowing her to see where she’s going.

“I said I was fine Kara,” comes a voice from the couch. It’s muffled by a blanket and sounds like someone speaking with a serious cold.

“It’s me,” Lena says, stepping fully into the living room. She takes the time to take in the room. There is NyQuil and DayQuil sitting on the side table, tissues everywhere, and cough drop papers littering the ground. Alex sits up with a groan.

“Hey,” Alex says softly. “You really didn’t have to come over here. I’m fine.”

“I just brought some soup and gingerale. Kara didn’t tell me what was wrong,” Lena says, already moving to the kitchen.

“That’s because nothing is wrong,” Alex says, legitimately pouting.

Lena takes her time in the kitchen to make Alex soup, ensuring that she has everything before taking the tray to the agent.

“Eat this,” Lena says as she sits down the tray. “And drink this.”

“What is it?” Alex asks tentatively, sounding more like a little kid than a badass agent.

“My housekeeper, Maria, used to make it for me when I was sick. It’s a herbal tea with honey and mint. It’s strong, but it’ll help,” Lena says as she watches Alex. Alex looks skeptical at first before she takes a sip of the tea. Lena can tell that Alex wants to hate it but doesn’t.

They sit quietly, Alex eating her soup and drinking her tea while Lena watches her.

When Alex is done, Lena busies herself with picking up Alex’s cough drops and tissue paper.

“Is it snowing?” Alex asks.

“It was coming down pretty hard on my way over here,” Lena answers back, throwing the last remnants of the trash away. She gathers Alex’s bowl and cup to take to the sink. The already dark apartment goes completlely black as the lights from outside go off.

Lena freezes, unable to see anything at all. It takes her a second to sit the tray down and get out her phone to shine her a path back to the couch.

Alex is standing at the window. “Lights are out for miles,” Alex says as she overlooks the city.

Lena stands beside Alex, looking out over the complete darkness of the city. There is something eerie about it. Lena is shaken out of her thought process by a fit of coughs from Alex.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she says.

“You don’t have to do anything for me. I’m fine,” Alex says, coughing between each word.

“I don’t mind,” Lena says, turning to Alex. “Come on.”

Alex follows, barely keeping her eyes open.

Lena makes her lie down as she grabs a new pair of socks from her purse.

“What are those for?” Alex asks right as Lena pulls out the Vicks Vapor Rub.

“This works, I promise,” Lena says as she pulls one of Alex’s own socks off.

“Seriously Lena. You don’t have to do any of this,” Alex says, the vulnerability clear in the way her voice shakes and she looks away.

Lena takes the cap off the Vicks, ignoring Alex for a second. “This is going to tickle,” Lena says as she smears the goo on the bottoms of Alex’s foot, quickly sliding a fresh sock over it.

She does the other foot quickly before helping throw the cover over Alex.

“You can call me at anytime if you need anything,” Lena says at the door.

“The power is out. It isn’t safe out there,” Alex says, barely loud enough for Lena to hear her.

“My driver is waiting. I’ll be fine,” Lena says.

Alex tries again. “You’ll have to walk down twenty flights here and up thirty at your place.”

“I think I can manage it,” Lena says back, turning again to the door.

“Or you could stay,” Alex says so quietly, so hesitantly like Lena’s answer could shatter her.

“You want me to stay?” Lena asks.

“It’s snowing. It isn’t safe to be on the roads with the lights out. It’s safer here,” Lena deflates at the words, feeling more like the little sister she thinks Alex sees her as.

“My driver will make sure I’m ok,” Lena finally pushes the bedroom door open.

“But I,” Alex begins, Lena feels the hope blossoming in her chest. “I want you to stay,” Alex finally says.

Lena doesn’t respond. She takes her phone out to text her driver and moves toward the bed.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Lena says. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“No,” Alex answers. “Stay here with me. I’ve got clothes in the bottoms drawer.”

Lena takes the time to get them, afraid to speak, afraid it’ll shatter the moment. She changes in the bathroom, using Alex’s wash cloth to wash her face.

She takes a deep breath before she goes back into Alex’s bedroom. The redhead has already opened the covers. Lena climbs in, letting the covers fall around them, a foot of space between them.

“Thank you,” Alex says. “I’m not used to people taking care of me.”

“I’m here for you,” Lena says as she turns toward Alex.

“I appreciate it,” Alex says, quietly.

“Alex,” Lena says to get the redheads attention, “you are always taking care of everyone else. I want to take care of you.”

Alex is quiet, pensive. “Come here,” Alex says, and Lena snuggles into her side. She can feel the heat radiating off of Alex’s body.

“I won’t even get any cookies,” Alex grumbles.

“I got you a tin of them. It’s in the kitchen,” Lena says.

“You’re the best, and I’m an idiot for not doing this sooner,” Alex says as she leans forward to kiss Lena, pulling her in tight. It’s a long overdue first kiss.

When Lena shows up to game night the next night with a cold, everyone shares knowing looks but nobody says a word.


End file.
